


The sweet song of Poppies

by Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody%20the%20Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morwen is summoned by Acca to fulfill the need of the latter. A companion fixed length ficlet to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/943398/chapters/1840475">Unconquered</a>, written for <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/tfw/">Tolkien Femslash Bingo 2016</a>.</p><p>Rated mature for the situation at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet song of Poppies

If one thing life had taught her it was kindness of surrender, accepting she would not accept defeat of her kindred. Many still were so hopeful as long as she remained here in Dor-lómin. To fall on your knees in front of her in utter obedience, the sister’s lord, Morwen knew that it was a small sacrifice for so many. It was her duty to her people, she reminded herself, especially to that child she just seemingly rescued from Acca’s whims.

Allowing herself a sideway glimpse, she noted how the girl walked backwards: fear defining every move as tears brimmed in the child’s eyes. The impatient sigh of Acca forced her attention back to the floor. Her mistress was impatient, that much she could tell as the glint of steel briefly flashed so near. There would be no dancing to the tune of a flute, ah if only such luxury existed here.

Poising for the pain to come, she limited herself to about the red poppies in the fields, the sweet song of the black birds early in the morning and the reward of the cool touch of cotton as white as daisies that would follow once this was over.


End file.
